disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney.com
Disney.com is a website, owned by The Walt Disney Company and its subsidiaries, that promotes various Disney properties such as movies, television shows, and resorts and offers entertainment content intended for children and families. For years, Disney.com has been a very popular website: a survey back in April 1998 revealed that Disney.com had over 10% more unique visitors than ABCNews.com, and the combined Disney/Infoseek websites were second in web traffic to leader Yahoo! that month. Website Disney.com is managed by the Disney Online unit of the Walt Disney Internet Group (WDIG), a subsidiary division of The Walt Disney Company The WDIG division also runs the websites for the ABC network, ABC.com, and ABCNEWS.com, as well as top sports site ESPN.com. It was redesigned to a fully Adobe Flash website on February 6, 2007. The current portal is Disney's second effort at a web portal the first being ended with the loss of go.com. The web site has updated its logos to the Disney brand but still is a redirect to similar named Disney.go.com. On September 21, 2011, the content from Disney.com was launched as a free channel available through the Roku streaming player. It is the first player so far to allow viewing through a television. History Disney.com was first registered on March 21, 1990. On February 22, 1996, a ten-day preview of Disney.com is launched through America Online and Netscape. In January 2007, Disney CEO Bob Iger announced a major overhaul of Disney.com at the Consumer Electronics Show. The announced changes put a heavy emphasis on an integrated video player. Further changes were also announced to sort content based on visitor demographics and the addition of social networking features that would be monitored for appropriate content. The newly redesigned website was unveiled in February 2007. It included a new service called Disney Xtreme Digital (Disney XD for short), which allowed members to communicate and interact with each other in chat rooms. Users were limited to select phrases and the ability to create their own Disney XD page, which was called channels. Disney XD allowed users to watch full-length episodes from Disney Channel and other videos, play online quizzes and games, stream Radio Disney and preview new movies and music albums. It included a further feature called Shop DXD. Shop DXD used an internal currency called D-Points that users could earn from playing games and activities on the website. D-Points could be used to purchase items such as backgrounds and phrases for a user's channel or chat rooms. The service was only available in the United States and the United Kingdom. The Disney XD initiative was later de-emphasized and split into My Pages for pages and Homeroom for TV episodes. The Disney XD name was later recycled by the Disney-ABC Television Group, another division of The Walt Disney Company to launch Disney XD, an unrelated television network launched on February 13, 2009 as the successor to Toon Disney. Disney Xtreme Digital Disney Xtreme Digital (Disney XD for short) is a new service of Disney.com that lets members communicate and interact with each other with chat rooms that are limited to selected phrases and the ability to create your own Disney XD page, which is called channels. Disney XD allows you to watch full-length episodes from Disney Channel and other videos, play online quizzes and games, stream Radio Disney on your computer, and preview new movies and music albums. There is also another feature called Shop DXD. Shop DXD uses your D-Points that you earn from playing games and activities to purchase items for your channel, such as backgrounds and phrases to use for chat rooms. The service is only available in the United States and the United Kingdom. It is now split into My Pages for pages and Homeroom for TV episodes. This has no relation to the channel Disney XD. Online Games Toontown Online, Pirates of the Caribbean Online, Club Penguin, Pixie Hollow Online, Virtual Magic Kingdom (Closed), The World of Cars Online (Closed), Aaah Choo! Gallery Disney.com halloween.png Seg fan1116.jpg NewDisneySite3.jpg Import Disney.gif Homepage.jpg Gallerydisneycom2001.png Gallery-disneycom1998.png Gallery-disneycom1996.png Gallery-02disneymoviespage.png Fun-disney-small.png Disney com.gif Disney.com-2007-01-08.png Disney.com old website.jpg 2000-disney co uk1.jpg Disney.com.jpg Disney.comDAILY.jpg See also * The Walt Disney Company: the parent company of Walt Disney Internet Group. External links * es:Disney.com Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Official Disney websites